U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,833, issued Nov. 7, 1967, discloses a machine which is not completely automatic and which is particularly suitable for laying bricks to produce a panel, the bricks being bonded by mortar. With that machine the bricks must be loaded into the machine and arranged in a course manually. The present invention relates to a completely automatic machine which is particularly suitable for laying blocks of various standard sizes, although it is not limited thereto, into panels, the blocks being preferably bonded by a standard type adhesive. The machine will feed supplies of blocks into the machine and arrange them in courses and then lay the courses into a panel, all automatically. The machine will lay the blocks in the panel with the courses arranged relatively in conventional-bonding, that is, with the vertical joints staggered, or in stack-bonding, that is, with the vertical joints aligned. It can be readily adjusted to handle blocks of various sizes.